Notical Nonsense
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: If you like notical nonsense with no pairings, you've come to the right place. Basically I'm making fun of SpongeBob but oh well. R&R! DON'T READ IF YOUR NORMAL IT COULD BURN OUT YOUR EYES! chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

Me: ya get on with.

Ash: **No-one own xiaolin showdown, so GET OVER IT!!!!!!**

Bubble: who gives a care

**Very Quick One-Shot/ No- Pairing/ SpongeBob Song/ Weird Story**

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Jack were on a Peace-For-Now camping trip. Jack only wanted to come eat marshmellows. They had been camping, for two hours and were already attacted by a bear, squirrel, unicorn, and weed of grass. They were all beaten bad. Ecept Kimiko. She packed so much that, one her tent was a three story builing with plumbing, and she brought some fast-acting healing lotion. She was in a bad mood, because Jack got a sticky marshmellow in her hair, so she didn't let anyone else use her stuff.

"Hey, guys I got a great idea!" said Raimundo. The gang looked at him.

"Well after a long day of camping-" started Raimundo.

"Rai, it's only been two hours." said Kimiko boredly.

"Are you gonna sing SpongeBob...again?" Asked Clay, sighing. Raimundo stuck his tounge out at everone.

"Maybe..but after a long day of camping it's nice to unwind with a nice relaxing campfie song. I call this one-" Said Raimundo.

"THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG!" finished everyone. Rai hmph-ed and took out a basic guitar, and started playing the songs beat.

Kimiko: Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Raimundo: Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
Clay: But it'll help if you just sing along

Jack: Bum Bum Bum...

Omi: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Kimiko: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Raimundo: And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

Clay: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Jack!

Jack: Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

Raimundo: Omi! (silence) good!  
Kimiko: It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
Everyone: O Yea!!

Raimundo smashed his guitar then was chased me Omi. Turns out it was Omi's guitar that was signed by Grand Mater Dashi. Kimiko went into her tent (house) and started eating. No-one knew what she was eating, 'cause she closed the blinds. Clay was started getting aggrivated.

"Jack you sing worse than anyone!" screamed Clay.

"Yeah well you sing worse!" snapped Jack. Clay had hit a nerve. Jack thought he sang good. Clay threw Jack in the fire and Jack melted. Then Raimundo actidentally ran into Clay making Clay burn up as well. Raimundo and Omi shrugged and ewnt back to chasing each other. Kimiko came out and was pretty ticked.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to watch t.v.!!" yelled Kimiko. She threw a brick at Omi and Rai's head. They died, then Kimiko;s t.v. blew up along with Kimiko.

THE END!! Moral of the Story: Never go camping with the characters of Xiaolin Showdown.

**This was utter nonsonse. I was pretty bored so oh well. I will add more chapters if you want to read more weird and freaked out stories. Bye. R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

me: what ever.

ash: you..she doesn't care bout the disclaimer

bubble: just get it over with.

**GOOFY GOOBERS CAN ROCK!! Well sorta..**

Omi, Clay and Raimundo were bored. Kimiko was shopping, so they had nothing to do. All the shen-gon-wu were now waaay lame, and no-one gave a shit about evil. Chase died from a freak accident with ballet, Wuya was turned a hamster and was taken by my friend, Hannah. And God who knows what Hannah did with that hamster! Bean boy had been eaten by Clay. (Clay ate all Bean's family.) And Jack Spicer...well you get it there was no evil anymore.

"Hey! I'm VERY evil!" screamed Jack Spicer. I quickly turned him into a fishy and gave him to my friend Marisaa. He'll be dead in five minutes.

"Let's sing!" said Omi.

"Huh?" replied Rai and Clay. Omi broke out into a wizard costume. He gave Clay some big plastic legs, and Clay quickly put them on.

"I look pretty good!" saud Clay, modeling in the mirror. Rai ran in the bathroom and threw up. He ran back in and Omi threw him a electric guitar. Omi rose in the air as Rai started playing and Clay started...'dancing'.

Omi: I'm a goofy goober  
Rai & Clay: ROCK!  
Omi: Your a goofy goober  
Rai & Clay: ROCK!  
Omi: Were all goofy goobers  
Rai & Clay: ROCK!  
All: goofy goofy goofy goober goober  
Rai & Clay: ROCK  
Omi: Put your toys away.  
Well all i gotta say when you tell me not to play i say no way!  
Rai & Clay: NO!  
Omi: Way no no no no way  
I'm a kid you say when you say i'm a kid  
I say say it again and then i say thanks!  
Rai & Clay: THANKS!  
Omi: Thank you very much.  
Omi: So if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!  
Omi: I'm a goofy goober.  
Rai & Clay: ROCK!  
Omi: your a goofy goober  
Rai & Clay: ROCK

Omi: Were all goofy goober.  
Rai & Clay: Rock!  
All: goofy goofy goofy goober. yeah!

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS WERE..WERE...SO...FREAKIN' HORRIBLE!!! YOU ALL SUCK LEMONS WITH SONGS! HOLY CRAP!!!" Kimiko screamed as she walked in the door."CRUD! OMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!! RAIMUNDO!! CLAY!!!!!!" Kimiko was shouting so loud the world could hear it.

_//Outside the story//_

_Ring! Ring! TomBoy's (me) phone had gone off. Not her cell, her cell had a MUCH better ring tone!_

_"Who gave you this number." TomBoy answered 'politly'._

_"Hi, Kimiko-" started the other line._

_"It's Tomboy!" Hissed 'Kimiko'._

_"Fine, fine! TOMBOY could you write Kimiko to shut up! She's in China and I can hear her in Hawaii!!" said the other line._

_"Not yet, but i'll make her quieter, HanHan." I replied._

_"MY NAMES NOT HAN-H-" Started 'HanHan', but TomBoy hung up, not caring._

_"Back to the story."_

_//Back to the story//_

"I'm gonna kill you all!!! Clay for looking like a..a..oh..that's just wrong..., Omi for his hat NOT matching his shoes! Omi..light purple doesNOT go with dark yellow!! And Rai for...for...uh..PLAYING OFF KEY!! And besides..you all sing GRODY TO THE MAX!! " shouted Kimiko. The boys tried to run but Kimiko killed them with her (insert dramitic music) NON-STOP FASION TALKING POWERS!!!! Kimiko finished killing them and then Jack Spicer came out of no-where and threw a piano on her. BUT he was soo weak it fell backwards on him. His shorts fell down(purple undies with smiley faces) + (everyone came alive for a second and laughed at him, then they went back to be dead) and Jack died. Kimiko died because Jacks undies didn't match his shirt.

THE END. Moral of the Story: Never Mis-match infront of Kimiko.

Wow that was pointless. Oh well. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

me: notical nonsense#3 is here!

ash: **we no own xiaolin showdown**

madi: yay.

**Best Dat EVER!!!**

Kimiko was sitting with Kimiko.Yes she was sitting with me. ME! TOMBOY!!!! Any way Kimiko and TomBoy were bored. We had just killed the boys because they dais girls have weak upper body strength. Kimiko came up with an idea.

"Wanna sing spongecrud?" she said.

"Sure. Not like I give a care." replied TomBoy.

**Kimiko**: Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me  
Said "it's gonna be a good one, just wait and see"  
**TomBoy**: Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside  
Feeling so ecstatic, satisfied.

**Kimiko**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)  
**TomBoy**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)

**Kimiko**: I'm so busy, got nothing to do  
Spent the last 2 hours just tying my shoe  
Every flower, every grain of sand  
Is reaching out out to shake my hand

**TomBoy**: Sometimes the little things start closing in on me  
When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown  
I stick my head out the window and look around  
Those crowds don't scare me, they can't disguise  
Its magic that's happening right before my eyes

**Kimiko & TomBoy**: Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright  
So the best day ever can last all night  
**My friend (who came out of nowhere)Hannah**: Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night, now.

**Kimiko**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)  
**TomBoy**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)

**Kimiko**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)  
**TomBoy**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)

**Kimiko & TomBoy**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)  
**(WHERE THE HECK IS SHE COMIN' FROM!!)Hannah**: It's the best day ever (best day ever)

**Kimiko & TomBoy & (?)Hannah**: best day ever!

"Wow! This really is the best day ever! We killed the boys AND we sing good!" said Kimiko.

"HANNAH HOW IN THE NAME OF CRUD YOU GET HERE!!!" yelled TomBoy.

"Internet." replied Hannah. TomBoy slapped her forehead and kicked at some imanginary dust.

"Internet." said Hannah. TomBoy sighed.

"I get it Hannah." said TomBoy.

"Internet." said Hannah.

"SHUT UP!!!" Said TomBoy.

"Internet." repeated Hannah. TomBoy started screaming and 'accidently' killed Kimiko with a VERY sharp pencil. (it didn't match her outfit) TomBoy ran into a wall and died. Hannah was confused.

"Internet?" asked Hannah. Hannah was soo confused that she started screaming.

"INTERNET! INTERNET! INTERNET!" Yelled Hannah. Hannah then ran into Jack Spicer.

"Internet?" asked Hannah. Jack Spicer started ranting.

"I am JACK SPICER EVIL BOY GENIUS!!!" Jack yelled. Hannah didn't care about him, so she kicked him in an uncomfortble spot. Jack threw up on Hannah, and Hannah kicked him again. Then Hannah blew up and a piano fell Jack, killing him.

THE END! Moral of the Story: NEVER EVER EVER talk to my friend Hannah.

**Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, I can't believe I killed myself!**

**Ash: You talking right now.**

**Me: SSSH!! There not supposed know that!**

**Ash: (slaps forehead) R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Time for GOOBER TIME!!

Ash: WHY do you exist?!?

Me: to cause utter coas & destruction and set a curse on all peace on earth and to take over the world and plunge the world into world war 3.

Ash:...sorry i asked

Madi: i'm scared. ahem.** RaiKimTomBoY does not xiaolin showdown nor the goofy goober song.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raimundo was sitting in the Goofy Goober Bar with Clay. Omi had died becuase of an inccident with a squirrel, and they were all celerbrating. Kimiko was...I think the bathroom...BUT anyway...Oh theres Kimiko!

"Guys! I just saw a huge peanut! IT TALKED, THAT ISN'T RIGHT!!!" screamed Kimiko, looking frightened. Rai's ears perked up.

"A large peanut?" Rai asked. Kimiko shook her head 'yes' and Rai and Clay started high-fiving each other. Kmiko frowned.

"Okay, what's wrong with you today?" she asked. Rai and Clay looked at another then...

"THE GOOFY GOOBER THEME SONG!!!!" they shouited. (music starts)

"Oh this is stupid. Oh well." said Kimiko with a grunt. Then SpongeBob came out of nowhere and started singing with them.

**Spongebob: Hey all you goobers, It's time to say HOWDY,  
To your favorite undersea peanut, GOOFY GOOBER**

**Rai: YAH!  
Kimiko: bup bup bup  
bupbup  
bup bup  
YAH!  
(repeats as background) **

SpongeBob: Alright folks, this one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world,  
Patrick and this big peanut guy!  
It's a little ditty called  
GOOFY GOOBER

Rai: Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah  
Patrick: You're a goofy goober yeah  
Clay: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Rai & Clay & Patrick: Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

Kimiko: I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
SpongeBob: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

Clay: hahaha  
DJ! Time for the test  
No baby can resist singin along to this!

Patrick: SpongeBob! It's the goofy goober theme song!  
Spongebob: I know

Kimiko: Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
Raimundo: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

Clay: I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
Patrick: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

Some unimportant person: and here's your triple goober berry sunrise sir  
Kimiko: OOOO  
Rai: Oh, a triple goober berry huh? I guess I could use one of those  
Unimportant person: there yah go  
Kimiko: gobble gobble  
Rai: burp  
SpongeBob: Boy Pat, that HAD hit the spot, I think we need one!  
Patrick: Yeah!!  
SpongeBob: WATIER, Lets get another round over here

Clay: Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
Patrick: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
SpongeBob: Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

Rai: I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
Kimiko: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

EVERYONE: o oo oo!

Wasn't that great, dudes!?" asked Rai.

"OH YEAH!" screamed Clay.

"That was pethitic. I hate you SB!!!" yelled Kimiko. Kimiko went on a rampage and killed Spongebob, by...well ya don't wanna know..., and she set out to find Patrick.

"You can run Patrick, BUT I'LL CATCH YOU!" you could hear Kimiko in the distance, yelling and Patricks screams of terror, and laughs of idioticy.

"Hey..I just realised...YOU STOLE ME LINE!!!" yelled Clay at poor Rai.

"Wha- No I didn't!" said Rai, confused.

"Don't lie, you jerk!" Said Clay. Rai was about to say somethin', but Clay pounced on him. Rai exploded under Clay GNORMAS weight. Clay turned on the t.v., cause he likes t.v.! Deal with it. Jack Spicer was rapping badly on American Idol.

"And...uh..you chain hang slow- I mean low and wobbling to the flow!" rapped (horridly) Jack Spicer. Clay died from such bad singing and Jack got a score of -3456. He cried so hard that he drowned everyone in American Idol, including himself. And forever now- THE T.V. STAYED ON!!!!!!!

**My, my this was quite odd, oh right the moral! Um..let's see..OH I KNOW!**

**MORAL OF THE STORY: NEVER EVER try out for a rapping career on American Idol.**

**R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R **


End file.
